It was a Nightmare?
by benwubacon
Summary: Entah apakah ini buruk atau sebuah dejavu bagi Taehyung. Namun mimpi itu selalu memutar kembali memori terburuk yang pernah Taehyung alami dalam hidupnya. Bukan mustahil bahwa sebuah mimpi buruk bisa benar-benar terjadi dan membuat taehyung semakin laput dalam ketakutannya. Warning: It's YAOI. JinV - YoonMin - HopeKook - Namjoon is the cool guy! Alot typos inside. HAPPY READING.


**It was a Nightmare?  
**

 **Main Casts:**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Kim Jungkook, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Jung Yoongi, Kim Namjoon**

 **Enjoy~**

 ** _y''+ 4 y' + 4 = e^-2x / 1 +x^2_**

Kedua mata pemuda itu bergerak gelisah menatap deretan huruf , angka, dan simbol yang persis seperti tertera dalam sebuah kertas putih polos tanpa cacat di hadapannya. Dan bibir itu berpantomim membuat sebuah gerakan layaknya sedang membaca. Bulir peluh mengalir hingga membuat dahi serta pipinya sedikit basah.

"Apa ini! Sial. Hanya satu soal?!" umpat si pemuda tanpa henti sambil membolak-balikkan kertas tersebut sehingga membuat kertas itu akhirnya sedikit lusuh.

Ini adalah hari sial bagi Kim Seokjin, siswa tingkat akhir yang sekarang masih berkutat dengan sesuatu yang ia anggap sangat mengerikan itu. Ketahuilah, deret huruf, angka dan simbol tersebut berpadu menjadi **Sebuah Soal Kalkulus**.

Otaknya mulai kalang kabut memikirkan sebuah jawaban. Seokjin merasakan kepala itu mulai berdenyut ketika otaknya masih saja belum menemukan satupun pencerahan untuk dapat memecahkan soal gila itu.

"Oh ayolah! Ayolah!" ucapnya heboh sendiri.

" _Psst_! Jin" bisik seseorang yang tepat berada di sampingnya, membuat Seokjin menghentikan umpatan hebohnya.

Seokjin menolehkan wajah paniknya itu untuk mencari tahu siapa yang sudah menganggunya barusan, ternyata itu sahabatnya, Kim Namjoon. Wajah Namjoon terlihat sumringah menampilkan keceriaan. Seokjin mendecih. Tanpa harus menduga-duga, Seokjin tahu jika Namjoon pasti akan menyombongkan diri lagi. Namjoon selalu menganggap soal ini adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, bukan apa-apa dan hanya dalam 20 detik saja dapat terpecahkan. Salahkan pada otak jeniusnya yang selalu menemukan jawaban dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Berbanding terbalik dengan Seokjin yang bukannya mengerjakan soal itu dengan serius, Ia malah tak hentinya mengumpat dan memaki soal yang tak berdosa itu.

Seokjin akhirnya menghela nafas pasrah, wajahnya sangatlah suram jika diperhatikan. Kemudian ia mendaratkan keningnya sedikit kasar pada permukaan meja datar itu. Pipinya menindih kertas soal yang masih saja polos tanpa coretan penanya sedikitpun. Seokjin tak bisa apa-apa lagi selain menutup mata membiarkan kepalanya yang berdenyut itu kembali tenang.

* * *

"Ha! Tinggal diberi sedikit saus coklat dan _che_ _r_ _ry_ diatasnya"

Seseorang memekik girang seraya menatap puas pada hasil kerja keras yang akhirnya terselesaikan juga. Lengannya kini tergerak melakukan apa yang baru saja ia sebut barusan. Menuangkan sedikit saus coklat dengan hati hati setelahnya mendudukkan sebuah _cherry_ segar diatas _cupcake_ itu untuk menambahkan nilai estetika pada karyanya.

Kalau yang ini Jungkook namanya. Kim Jungkooknama panjangnya. Seorang mahasiswa tingkat 1, jurusan tataboga. Jangan ragukan lagi kemampuan memasaknya. Jungkooksudah mencoba seluruh resep makanan, terkadang menciptakan resep sendiri melalui eksperimen memasaknya, dan hasilnya tentu selalu memuaskan. Tapi dari seluruh masakkan serta camilan yang sering dibuatnya, _cupcake_ coklat adalah yang paling favorit. Padahal Jungkookbukanlah penggemar makanan manis, namun karena Hoseok, kekasihnya, sangat menyukai _cupcake_ coklat buatannya itu, maka _cupcake_ itulah menjadi menu favorit memasaknya.

" _whoa_! Sepertinya enak!" ujar pemuda lain yang datang sekedar mengganggu kegiatan Jungkookyang sedang sangat serius mendudukkan cherry segar itu diatas adonan berlapis saus coklat disana. Bola mata Jungkookberputar jengah, dan ia mendengus saat mengetahui siapa yang baru saja datang mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"ini untuk Hoseok hyung! Jauhkan tangan hyung dari kueku!" bentak Jungkookgalak layaknya seorang anak kecil yang sedang melindungi permen lolipop yang hendak dirampas darinya.

Sedangkan pemuda barusan hanya mendumal kesal mendengar bentakan galak adiknya itu.

"Hoseok hyung lagi. Hoseok hyung lagi. Ya! Yang hyungmu itu aku" bentak sang kakak tak mau kalah.

"Biar saja _"_ jawab Jungkook cuek.

Emosi Kim Taehyung, sang kakak, mulai tersulut mendengar jawaban cuek dan acuh si adik yang sungguh menyebalkan itu.

"Ya ish kau ini menyebalkan sekali Kim Jungkook!" bentak Taehyung lagi

"Appo hyung!" protes Jungkooksambil menampilkan wajah cemberutnya..

* * *

"Aku lelah! Istirahat dulu!" protes lelaki berperawakan sempurna itu kesal. Membuat seseorang disana tertunduk lesu dengan wajah bersalahnya.

"Jimin maafkan aku. Ayo lakukan sekali lagi. Aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan lagi" ujarnya lirih, takut takut lelaki yang melemparkan ucapan jutek padanya tadi akan meledak tersulut emosinya sendiri.

"Sudah berapa kali tadi hyung melakukan kesalahan! _Aish_ kau membuatku gila!" bentak Jimin frustasi.

Jimin a.k.a Park Jimin, seorang penari jalanan seksi yang terkenal dengan kemampuan _dance_ nya yang mengagumkan, ditambah lagi dengan otot bisepnya yang membuat nilai _plus_ bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Dan saat ini Jimin harus bersabar menghadapi seseorang yang tertunduk lesu di hadapannya. Wajahnya sedikit menampilkan raut sendu karena Jimin membentaknya barusan.

Orang itu merupakan anggota baru yang harus Jimin ajari dengan penuh kesabaran. Menurut Jimin, kemampuan menarinya sangatlah dibawah rata-rata. Ingin rasanya Jimin mencoret nama pemuda itu dari daftar keanggotan, namun satu hal yang tak bisa membuatnya melakukan itu adalah karena pemuda tersebut merupakan kakak kandung dari sahabatnya sendiri.

Namanya Jung Yoongi, namun orang-orang biasa memanggilnya Yoongi. Seharusnya kemampuan menari yang dibawah rata-rata itu bisa dimaklumi karena, menari bukanlah keahliannya. Yoongi adalah seorang _rapper underground_ yang cukup tenar di kalangannya. Pasalnya jika kau mengetahui kemampuannya _rap_ nya, aku yakin dagu kalian akan terjatuh, mulut kalian akan terbuka lebar dan mata kalian akan terbalak. Tidak percaya? Kalau begitu, coba rajuk Yoongi untuk menujukkan kemampuan luar biasanya itu pada kalian.

Lalu adiknya, Hoseok. Jung Hoseok. Sepertinya namanya tak asing lagi bukan? Ya memang. Hoseok adalah adik Yoongi dan kekasih dari Jungkook, adik tingkatnya. Hoseok memiliki kemampuan yang tak kalah hebat dari Jimin. Gerakkan _popping_ , _locking¸_ dan _tapping_ , sudah bukan lagi hal yang sulit bagi Hoseok. Ia menguasai semuanya sama seperti Jimin yang juga menguasainya. Keduanya sungguh keren. Jadi, sudah tak aneh lagi jika Jimin dan Hoseok memiliki banyak penggemar yang selalu memuja kemampuan dan ketampanan mereka.

.

Jimin menghela nafasnya dalam. Tanpa mengatakan satu katapun ia bangkit dari posisinya kemudian menghampiri Yoongi yang masih dengan susah payah menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti musik, terkadang meleset karena ketukan gerakkannya yang kelebihan.

Jimin perlahan menghampiri Yoongi. Yoongi dapat menangkap pergerakan Jimin yang mendekat padanya dari bayangan cermin besar dihadapannya. Seketika ia berhenti, membiarkan musik itu tetap berjalan tanpa diiringi gerakkan Yoongi.

"gerakkannya seperti ini" ucap Jimin datar. Ia membenarkan gerakan Yoongi yang dirasa salah. Yoongi mencoba mengikutinya, namun gagal lagi. Gerakkannya tak sesuai. Melihat itu, Jimin mengeraskan rahangnya untuk menahan kedua bibirnya agar tetap bungkam dan tak menyemburkan bentakkan lagi pada Yoongi.

"Begini" Jimin berpindah dari posisi awalnya tepat kebelakang tubuh Yoongi. Punggung sempit Yoongi menempel pada dada bidang itu, membuat Yoongi sedikit merona. Jimin mnggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan membentangkan lengan kecil itu kesamping.

"Lenganmu harus lurus seperti ini, hyung" lanjut Jimin.

Yoongi mengangguk kecil menanggapinya. Ia mencoba membuang wajah manisnya itu dan sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menatap cermin dihadapannya karena tak ingin melihat bayangan dirinya dengan pipi yang merona.

"Yoongi hyu- wow maaf" sesal seseorang kemudian menghentikan kalimatnya seketika saat melihat pemandangan yang cukup, mungkin kita bisa menyebutnya romantis, di hadapannya saat ini. Tubuh Jimin dan Yoongi terlihat sangat dekat, tak ada jarak antara dada bidang Jimin dengan punggung sempit Yoongi. Jemari mereka saling bertautan. Wajah Yoongi tertunduk sedangkan wajah Jimin menatap cermin. Jimin hanya menanggapi dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar-datar saja. Tanpa mengubah posisi mereka, Jimin menggerakkan bola matanya yang semula menatap cermin. Kini menuju bayangan Hoseok pada cermin itu.

"oh ada apa hyung?" tanya Jimin enteng tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada bayangan milik Hoseok di cermin raksasa itu.

Hoseok mengulum senyumnya melihat Yoongi yang masih menundukkan wajahnya. Hoseok yakin pasti wajah sang kakak sekarang merona sempurna. Tentu saja itu karena jari Yoongi dan Jimin yang saling bertautan, dan tubuh mereka yang menempel dan wajah mereka yang begitu dekat.

"Tidak. Lanjutkan saja latihan kalian" ujar Hoseok sedikit cengegesan sambil membawa tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Membiarkan pemuda yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya itu menikmati momen romantisnya dengan Jimin.

* * *

 **It was a Nightmare?**

* * *

Minggu.

Hari yang seharusnya menyenangkan bagi kebanyakan orang, namun terasa sangat sangat sangat membosankan untuk 4 pemuda yang tengah menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bermalas-malasan dalam ruangan yang tidak terlalu sempit itu.

4 pemuda itu diantaranya Seokjin, Namjoon, Taehyung, dan Jungkook.

Taehyung yang terlalu asyik dengan permainan buah-buahan pada _smartphonenya_. Namjoon yang larut dalam kesibukannya membaca novel misteri tebal kesayangannya. Seokjin yang menikmati alunan musik dari sepasang _headset_ yang tersangkut di telinganya. Sedangkan Jungkookyang sedari tadi menggerakkan kedua ibu jarinya untuk mengetikkan pesan untuk Hoseok .

"Jadi, ada apa hyung mengundang kami kemari?" ujar Jungkooksetelah menyimpan _smartphone_ nya sekedar memecahkan keheningan dan membuat 3 pemuda yang tengah asyik dengan kegiatan mereka masing masing akhirnya mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

Namjoon hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh, sedangkan Taehyung tersenyum manis sebagai respon. Kemudian Taehyung mengarahkan bola matanya menuju Seokjin yang kini sedang mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pangkuannya. Kedua mata Seokjin masih terpejam, kepalanya mengangguk pelan beberapa kali tanda ia masih menikmati alunan lagu bertempo sedangnya itu.

Jemari Taehyung bergerak untuk menyentuh pipi Seokjin, membuat Seokjin langsung membuka kelopak matanya, menatap lurus pada Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Jungkookbertanya, kenapa kau mengundang kami kesini?" tanya Taehyung kemudian.

Seokjin tersenyum lalu berujar,

"Merundingkan sesuatu. Tunggu Hoseok, Yoongi, dan Jimin dulu"

Taehyung dan Jungkookyang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk tanda mereka telah paham dengan jawaban Seokjin. Berkumpul dan merundingkan sesuatu adalah hal yang biasa bagi mereka. Tapi pasalnya, jika Seokjin yang meminta mereka untuk berkumpul, artinya ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa lagi yang ingin Seokjin bicarakan.

Tak lama setelah Seokjin berucap, keheningan kembali membalut suasana mereka, namun tak berlangsung lama karena sebuah suara berisik dari luar ruangan menginterupsi mereka.

" _Hi_ semua!" sapa Hoseok setelah menampakkan dirinya dari balik pintu kayu itu.

"Hoseok hyung!" Jungkookmemekik kegirangan menyadari Hoseoknya akhirnya datang juga.

Hoseok mulai memasuki ruangan itu diikuti 2 pemuda lainnya, Jimin dan Yoongi.

* * *

"WHOA! LIBURAN?!" seketika 2 anak adam memekik girang.

Kini semua menatap pada 2 anak adam yang sedang terkejut mendengar tuturan Seokjin barusan.

"Ya. Kita berlibur ke suatu tempat. Pemandangannya bagus, suasananya sejuk, kalian akan menyukainya" Seokjin mengulang kalimatnya sekedar memastikan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali hyung? Tidak biasanya kau membuat rencana dadakan seperti ini?" Hoseok bertanya keheranan.

Seokjin melepaskan sempurna kedua benda bulat yang masih tersangkut pada kedua lubang telingannya, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Aku ingin menenangkan dan mendinginkan otakku akibat ujian kalkulusku kemarin" sahut Seokjin kemudian berdecih, terlalu jijik dengan beberapa kata dalam kalimatnya barusan. Membuat Namjoon tertawa renyah sekedar menertawakan sedikit curahan hati sahabatnya itu.

"Asal kalian tahu saja, Seokjin terlalu mendrama. Soalnya tak semenakutkan itu" ejek Namjoon enteng.

Seokjin berdecak lagi. Sahabatnya memang terlampau sering menguji kesabarannya. Tapi sebagai orang yang tertua diantara mereka, Seokjin harus bisa menahan emosinya.

Tanpa menanggapi ejekan Namjoon barusan, Seokjin kembali berucap.

"Aku sudah merencanakan semuanya, tiket pesawat, penginapan, dan fasilitas kalian. Kalian hanya perlu membawa perlengkapan masing masing untuk beberapa hari ke depan" jelas Seokjin.

.

Okay sekedar informasi saja, Seokjin itu tajir. ia merupakan keturunan keluarga konglomerat yang terhormat di Korea Selatan. Namun, latar belakang yang seperti itu tidak membuat Seokjin meninggalkan keenam sahabatnya. Seokjin selalu bersikap baik pada mereka, menolong siapapun yang memerlukan bantuannya, terutama dalam hal perekonomian. Itulah yang membuatnya disayangi semua sahabatnya itu.

* * *

 **It was a Nightmare?**

* * *

"Umma, awannya seperti kapas!" ujar Taehyung antusias sambil menampilkan senyuman lebarnya, menggemaskan.

Sang wanita dewasa cantik itu tersenyum ramah sambil mengelusi surai anak lelakinya itu dengan sayang. Lengan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuh bayi kecil yang berada dipangkuannya.

"Uri Taehyungie suka naik pesawat?" Tanya sang ibu lembut, tanpa menghentikan jemarinya mengusak lembut surai Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangguk cepat dengan antusias. Ia tersenyum manis

"suka umma. Taehyung suka naik pesawat" sahut Taehyung semangat. Sikap menggemaskan itu sukses membuat wanita cantik itu tertawa kecil. Ia mengecup sayang dahi lembut anaknya itu kemudian berucap

"Taehyungie harus tidur, nanti kalau sampai umma bangunkan"

Taehyung menggeleng dengan bibir yang tertekuk kebawah, ia cemberut.

"Taehyung ingin lihat awan umma" balas Taehyung lemah.

Membuat si wanita dewasa cantik itu lagi lagi memberikan senyuman lembutnya.

"Kita bisa naik pesawat lagi. Nah, ayo tidur. Coba lihat uri jungkookie tidurnya pulas sekali" kekeh sang ibu.

Mata kecil dan jernih milik Taehyung kemudian bergerak perlahan mengganti sudut pandangnya, kini ia menatap Jungkookkecil yang tertidur di pangkuan ummanya.

Taehyung sedikit tertawa gemas ketika ia melihat wajah polos nan menggemaskan adik laki-lakinya itu. Ia sedikit mengecup bibir tembam bayi mungil itu dan sedikit memeluknya. Akhirnya Taehyung terlelap dalam dekapan ibunya yang hangat.

Tak begitu lama ketika Taehyung terlelap pulas.

Taehyung merasakan sedikit guncangan, ia terbangun. Kepalanya pusing karena otaknya yang mendapatkan gangguan tiba-tiba dalam tidurnya, kemudian ia menormalkan pikirannya. Taehyung menggosok matanya dan tiba tiba ia merasakan remasan pada tangannya yang lain. Ibunya menggenggam tangan mungil itu begitu erat, atau hamper meremasnya. Taehyung sedikit meringis merasakannya kemudian mengangkat wajahnya sebatas menatap sang ibu di sampingnya. Dilihatnya wajah wanita cantik itu begitu panik. Ia menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Jungkookdipangkuannya dan menggenggam tangan Taehyung begitu erat.

"u-umma ada apa?" Tanya Taehyung kebingungan.

Taehyung berusaha menatap sekitar sekedar mengecek keadaan. Sama. Semua orang dalam pesawat itu begitu panik. Ada yang menangis histeris ketakutan malah. Taehyung mulai takut ketika tiba-tiba merasakan guncangan dahsyat dalam pesawat itu. Guncangan keras itu berhasil membuat Jungkookterbangun dan menangis ketakutan.  
Taehyung memejamkan matanya erat sambil terisak dalam pelukan ibunya. Isakannya semakin histeris.

Hingga,

"hyung.. hyung"

Taehyung meremas bantal itu dengan masih bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Air matanya mengalir dan ia sedikit terisak. Membuat Jungkooksedikit tersentak. Ia mengguncangkan bahu hyung kesayangannya itu sedikit lebih keras.

"h-hyung bangun" ujar Jungkooksedikit panik.

Taehyung tiba tiba membuka matanya yang basah. Dengan isakan kecil ia menatap Jungkookyang menatapnya dengan dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"jungkook!" pekik Taehyung kemudian berhambur ke pelukan adiknya.

Taehyung terisak semakin kencang ketika merasakan pelukan hangat itu membalasnya.

Mimpi itu lagi. Mimpi yang selalu menghantui Taehyung. Itulah mimpi buruk Taehyung. Mimpi yang selalu memutar kembali memori terburuk yang pernah Taehyung alami dalam hidupnya. Guncangan, ledakan, api, teriakan yang terus mengganggu. Memori tentang kecelakaan itu belum saja hilang dari ingatanya.

Ya. Itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan. Kecelakaan pesawat yang mengganggu mentalnya. Kecelakaan yang berhasil merenggut nyawa ibu terkasihnya.

Yang selalu menjadi mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya.

* * *

 **It was a Nightmare?**

"Kemana Jimin dan Yoongi hyung?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru sudut mencari dua insan yang ia sebut barusan.

"Entah. Setahuku tadi mereka sudah datang" jawab Namjoon.

Seokjin mendesis kesal sambil sesekali melirik pukul yang tertera pada layar _smartphone_ canggih miliknya itu

"tsk mereka terlambat 5 menit"

.

Padahal sebenarnya.

Tubuh mungil yang sudah terhimpit itu semakin terhimpit. Punggungnya menekan dinding kokoh seraya Jimin memajukkan wajahnya lebih dekat.

"J-Jimin. Apa yang-" ucapan Yoongi terpotong begitu saja ketika bibir itu bungkam akibat bibir lainnya yang mendarat sempurna diatasnya. Jimin menciumnya dalam keadaan sadar. Tubuh mungilnya tersentak namun hati Yoongi benar benar bersorak ketika merasakan tautan bibir itu mulai bergerak membelai satu sama lain. Yoongi tak berontak disana, ia malahan memejamkan matanya itu dengan erat merasakan bibir tebal itu semakin membelai lembut bibirnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk, terus bergelut menduga-duga apa maksud dari ciuman "tiba-tiba" yang Jimin berikan padanya.

Namun ciuman mereka tak berlangsung lama, ketika sebuah nada dering telepon milik salah satu diantara mereka terdengar sayup diantara suara decakan akibat pergerakan ciuman mesra antara dua pemuda tersebut.

Jimin menggeram setelah melepaskan tautan antara keduanya merasakan nada dering telepon itu berasal dari _smartphone_ miliknya. Ia mengusap layar itu dengan permukaan ibu jarinya kemudian menempelkan layar itu tepat di telinganya.

"Ya aku tahu. Aku dan Yoongi hyung kesana sekarang"

Wajah berkulit putih pucat milik Yoongi sedikit mengalami perubahan warna akibat semburat rona itu. Padahal Yoongi sudah berusaha untuk menghilangkan rona itu, tapi rona itu tetap saja muncul menodai pipi putih mulusnya. Dan Yoongi tahu, Jimin pasti melihat rona miliknya sekarang.

Jimin tersenyum singkat selanjutnya meraih tangan yang terbengkalai disamping tubuh Yoongi. Kemudian mereka beranjak meninggalkan toilet yang suasananya cukup sepi itu.

.

"Mencurigakan" protes Seokjin tiba-tiba setelah menemukan Jimin dan Yoongi yang sudah kembali.

"Maaf" lirih Yoongi sambil membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali.

Seokjin, yang sudah kesal karena dibuat menunggu itu, berdumal pelan. Namun umpatannya tiba tiba terpotong saat ia merasakan sebuah genggaman hangat pada tangan kanannya. Genggaman yang berasal dari tangan halus seorang Kim Taehyung. Seokjin mulai menatap Taehyung yang ternyata Taehyung tengah menatapnya juga.

"sudah hyung" Taehyung tersenyum manis. Menampilkan _eyes-smile_ yang sangat Seokjin kagumi kesempurnaanya.

Seokjin tentu tak bisa mengelak jika Taehyung sudah begini. Ingat? Seokjin menaruh perhatian lebih pada Taehyung.

" _I'm getting bored. Can we go now?"_ Namjoon mencoba mengalihkan topik, kemudian dibalas oleh anggukan kepala para sahabatnya.

* * *

Taehyung terduduk sambil menatap keluar sesekali menggigit bibirnya merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa, matanya mencoba menerawang karena dilihatnya kabut putih tebal menyelimuti jendela kaca pesawat itu. Ia sama sekali tak melihat apapun melainkan kabut putih yang begitu tebal disana. Jungkookyang berada disampingnya ikut menatap keluar. Hanya kabut putih tebal yang juga ia lihat. Namun reaksi Jungkooktak sama seperti hyungnya yang sedang terbalut rasa takut yang luar biasa saat ini. Jungkooktahu betul tentang hyungnya. Taehyung mengalami trauma dengan pesawat. Memori buruknya tentang pesawat akan terputar kembali dalam otaknya, karena dulu Taehyung sempat mengalami kecelakaan pesawat.

Tangan Jungkooktergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Taehyung guna membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. Taehyung yang menyadari sesuatu menyelimuti punggung tangannya kemudian menoleh menatap Jungkookyang tengah tersenyum lembut.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja hyung" ujar jungkook.

Rasa takut itu sama sekali tak memudar. Jantungnya tetap berdetak lebih kencang dan pikirannya masih kalut dengan memori buruknya tentang kecelakaan pesawat. Taehyung sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Hey Jungkook. Kurasa kekasihmu itu ingin kau yang duduk disana, bukan aku"

Entah sejak kapan, ternyata Seokjin sudah berdiri disamping kursi penumpang yang Jungkookduduki sekarang. Jungkookmendongak sekedar melihat siapa pemilik suara si penganggu itu. Mengetahui orang itu adalah Seokjin, ia mengangguk kemudian bangkit dan berpindah pada kursi penumpang yang kosong disamping Hoseok.

Seokjin mendaratkan tubuh besarnya dan menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi penumpang itu, sedikit menyamankan posisinya kemudian menampilkan senyuman bodohnya pada Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung sedikit tertawa geli melihat ke konyolan Seokjin.

Seokjin meraih tangan mungil milik si manis Taehyung dan menggenggamnya erat, tak ingin melepasnya sama sekali.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Semua akan baik-baik saja Taehyungie" ujar Seokjin lembut.

Sekali lagi, Taehyung memaksakan senyumnya. Ia tak ingin membuat orang-orang mengkhawatirkan ketakutannya karena berada didalam sebuah pesawat. Dan Seokjin tahu arti senyuman itu.

Seokjin semakin menautkan jemarinya, mempererat genggaman itu tanpa memudarkan senyuman manisnya untuk Taehyung. Kemudian ia mulai mendekatkan wajah tampan itu, hingga jarak diantara keduanya semakin tipis. Tak butuh waktu lama, Seokjin telah berhasil menyatukan bibir keduanya. Seokjin tengah mencium Taehyung tepat dibibir, tak lupa memberikan lumatan kecil sebagai bumbu. Tak peduli akan seperti apa reaksi Jungkookjika melihatnya mencium Taehyung tanpa permisi ini. Karena Jungkookselalu melarang siapapun untuk mencium Taehyung, terkecuali kekasih Taehyung.

Ciuman mereka mungkin akan berlangsung lama jikalau Taehyung tidak meronta untuk melepaskan ciuman itu karena paru-parunya yang mulai kehabisan pasokan udara. Dengan amat terpaksa Seokjin melepaskan ciuman manis itu membiarkan Taehyung meraup udara sekitar sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Hyung" panggil Taehyung setelah berhasil menormalkan nafasnya. Seokjin menggumam sebagai respon.

Taehyung hanya mengulum senyumnya dengan wajah yang merona. Kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Seokjin. Bahu tegap favoritnya itu memang selalu membuatnya nyaman. Seokjin tersenyum merasakan bahu kanannya terasa lebih berat karena kepala itu.

"Kau tak takut lagi?" tanya Seokjin.

Taehyung mengangguk pelan "Karena hyung disini"

Wajah Seokjin terangkat dan menoleh kesamping untuk mengecup surai lembut aroma sabun bayi kesukaannya itu. Semerbak wangi semakin tercium saat Seokjin sedikit mengusaknya.

"Pakai ini" ujar Seokjin sembari menyangkutkan satu _headset_ yang tak sedang ia pakai pada lubang telinga Taehyung disampinnya.

Taehyung sedikit mengerjap merasakan _headset_ itu terpasang ditelinganya. Otaknya sedikit mencerna saat telinganya menyesuaikan dengan suara musik dari benda itu. Taehyung tersenyum saat menyadari lagu yang terputar adalah lagu kesukaanya dengan Seokjin. Benar benar membuatnya nyaman, pikirnya.

 **BangtanSonyeondan-For You.**

Lagu itu terus terputar hingga mengantarkan keduanya ke alam dimensinya yang lain yaitu, alam mimpi mereka.

.

.

"Aku sedikit kasihan pada Namjoon hyung" Jungkookberbisik, pelan. Sangat pelan, sampai-sampai Hoseok harus mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku kasihan pada Namjoon hyung" ulang Jungkook.

Membuat Hoseok tertawa pelan, ia menolehkan wajahnya ke samping sekedar memeriksa keadaan Namjoon yang kini tengah tertidur sendirian dengan topi kesayangannya itu merosot hingga menutupi mata terpejamnya. Hoseok kembali menatap Jungkookdan tersenyum.

"Dia memang seperti itu. Lagi pula ia tak masalah dengan keadaanya"

Jungkooksedikit mengangguk kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Hobi hyung" panggil Jungkookkemudian.

Hoseok kembali melayangkan tatapan lembutnya sambil mengusapkan ibu jarinya membelai lembut punggung tangan halus digenggamannya itu.

"Sebenarnya aku tak suka Seokjin hyung dekat dekat dengan Taehyung hyung" Jungkookmendengus sebal sambil mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya lucu selepas melontarkan kalimatnya barusan. Hoseok yang mendengarnya hanya menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Hoseok mengerti, sangat mengerti kenapa Jungkookberujar seperti itu. Itu karena Jungkookterlalu sayang pada Taehyung. Ia ingin Taehyung mendapatkan kekasih sesuai keinginannya.

"Bagaimanapun juga kau tak sepenuhnya berhak mengatur hyungmu. Hyungmu pasti tahu mana yang terbaik untuknya. Ingat nasehatnya saat pertama kali Taehyung tahu kita memiliki hubungan? Bagaimanapun dan siapapun orang yang menjadi pendampingmu nanti, Taehyung pasti mendukungmu jika itu memang terbaik." Jelas Hoseok lembut.

Jungkookmasih mengerucutkan bibirnya cemberut. Otaknya memilah makna dari setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir Hoseok. Memang benar. Tak seharusnya ia mengatur kekasih seperti apa yang pantas untuk Taehyung. Salahkan pada rasa paranoidnya yang terlalu berlebihan. Tapi itu semua karena Jungkookterlalu sayang. Taehyung lebih rapuh darinya. Jungkookselalu tahu bahwa Taehyung selalu menyembunyikan kerapuhannya dibalik sifat periang itu. Itulah yang membuat Jungkookselalu ingin melindungi hyungnya itu.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Seokjin hyung adalah orang yang baik. Buktinya, ia menanggung biaya liburan kita, kan?" canda Hoseok.

Jungkookmengangguk kecil. Memang benar, selama ia mengenal sosok Kim Seokjin, tak pernah ia melihat hyung tertuanya itu bersikap kasar padanya dan yang lainnya, apalagi Taehyung.

"Baiklah. Kurasa, aku akan membiarkan Seokjin hyung mendekati Taehyung hyung sekarang" ujar Jungkook.

* * *

Taehyung mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Lantunan musik yang berasal dari _earphone_ milik Seokjin masih saja tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, dilihatnya Seokjin yang masih tertidur dengan wajah damainya. Taehyung tersenyum. Kedua bola matanya bergerak menuju tangannya yang juga masih dalam genggaman Seokjin. Senyuman Taehyung semakin lembut dibuatnya. Namun senyumannya tiba-tiba memudar saat tubuhnya merasakan sedikit guncangan yang lumayan keras. Entah apa akibatnya, tetapi guncangan itu sangatlah keras.

Mataya terbalak kaget merasakan guncangan itu. Perasaannya kembali dibalut ketakutan. Taehyung mulai bergetar karena rasa paranoidnya yang begitu menguasai pikirannya.

Taehyung mencoba membangunkan Seokjin di sampingnya. Ia mengguncang bahu Seokjin sedikit kasar setelah merasakan guncangan keras itu terasa lagi, kali ini lebih sering. Membuat Taehyung mulai panik.

"Seokjin hyung. Ireona" panik Taehyung.

Namun Seokjin tetap tertidur dan enggan membuka kelopak matanya.

"Seokjin hyung. Aku takut"

Masih dengan gerakkan mengguncang bahu tegap milik Seokjin, Taehyung menolehkan wajahnya menuju jendela kaca itu. Sudah tak tertutupi kabut lagi, memang. Tapi ini lebih buruk. Kedua mata miliknya semakin terbalak ketika melihat bagaimana sayap pesawat itu patah dan terbakar akibat tumbukkan yang sangat keras dengan beberapa kayu pohon kokoh disana. Taehyung tercekat. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak, namun Tuhan seakan membisukan suaranya.

Taehyung dengan cepat membalikkan wajahnya untuk menghadap Seokjin. Dan ia menjerit sejadi-jadinya melihat tubuh Seokjin kini sudah berlumur cairan kental merah pekat. Wajah tampan yang masih terpejam itu kini penuh dengan cairan itu. Taehyung menangis histeris. Ia berusaha mengguncang bahu tegap itu sekasar yang ia bisa. Seokjin tetap terpejam, tubuhnya begitu lemah layaknya tubuh tak bernyawa.

Taehyung sedikit beranjak dari joknya dan menatap sekeliling. Semuanya sama. Jungkook, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jimin dan Yoongi duduk terbaring lemah dengan mata terpejam. Tak lupa dengan noda cairan merah pekat yang melumuri wajah dan tubuh mereka.

"ANDWAE!"

.

To be continued?  
.

 **a/n: halo, annyeong haseyo~ benwubacon kembali nih mengangkat cerita baru untuk kalian. Ini sebagai tanda permintaan maaf karena kemarin telat update u.u. oh ya denger denger BTS semakin naik daun ya~ aku bangga menjadi army:3 Terus dukung anak anak BTS ya~ terutama V oppa yang selalu berhasil membuat aku semakin gila akut ==a**

 **Gimana ceritanya? Aku tau ini masih terlalu pasaran u,u tapi tenang untuk next next chapnya akan dibuat ngga pasaran kok xD hehehe amin~**

 **Ya cukuplah komentar untuk kali ini~ v**

 **Dan.. Review kalian akan sangat membantu untuk (?) kelajutan chapter berikutnya~~**

 **Jadi.. Review juseyooooo ^^**

 **HIDUP JINV!**


End file.
